Speed's story
by Speedfire1324
Summary: This is the story of 3 generals as they find their true family.With a few crossover from fnaf and a few others,Aka the most random story you will ever read.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning of insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own transformers only my ocs

Let me tell you about the triplets,two girls one boy,Speed has a lightning bolt scar covering her left side,Stella has a thunder scar on left,kicker has a plane scar on the right,they share the same heart but are in different bodies,and are undead generals who are thought dead,children of optimus and have powers.  
-

Speed Pov:My siblings and I have found ourselves in quite a prediciment. In the mil. hanger were at least twelve giant robots surronding us and the lime green one was scanning us!Ugh!How I hate that is not where the story begins.

I woke up to my abusive foster father,who strangely has red eyes,banging on my door."GET UP!"He shouted at I went to wake up my siblings and we went to school when Trent came up to us."Well,well,well if it isn't the freaks."He said and knocked my books out of my hands."Leave us alone,jerk!"I said and you could tell I was ticked ,that's when Trent's goons came insults were many,but we stood our ground.I punched him and his goons so hard that my hand was literaly on fire."OW!This is not over freaks."He said and ran away,tail between his course it got me in troble but Y.O.L.O. Mikala came up with Sam and calmed me down. then the secret was out .My scar was out,so my siblings and I ran home after school.(Well kicker and I drove,Stella rode with me.)When we got home,we were smack dab in the middle of a fight between giant side was really colorful and had blue eyes and the other was dark colored with red of the red eyed saw us and ran toward us but a blue and red flamed one came over and tackled him but not before he shot us and we flew back and not with our wings.

After the battle a lime green one came over and put us in his ambulance mode as I dubbed that is when I blacked out.

Ratchet's Pov:Those slaggers won't hurt these three what worries me is the fact that they have energon in their blood.I really want to watch over I headed to my med bay as soon as we got back to base to tend to their wounds as well as the autobots.

-Ratchet's Pov 3 weeks later.

The oldest of the triplets was starting to wake up,so I thought now was the time to ask questions.

-Speed's Pov:

Ow!My head.I woke up to an extremely white ceiling,seriously it was super I sat up I saw the lime green robot from earlier staring at musles tensed up to bolt when I remembered my siblings were by me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer I do not own transformers only my ocs

-Speed's Pov:

After 5 minites the lime green robot walked over with Lennox on his shoulder then proceeded to put him next to even 5 secounds later I was crushed in a bear hug."Speed I thought you were dead."He said."I was but then came back alive when my soul switched with a dragon's."I said and I gave him evidence when the robot made a sound that sounded like he was clearing his throat."Excuse my interuption but can I speak with my patient alone?"he said and brought lenny out whe he returned he started scanning me."Hello youngling my name is Ratchet."he said and picked me 5 hours of speaking with him my siblings and I relieased and we meet the red and blue one from earlier came up and kneeled to be eye level with us."Greeting general Speedfire,Stella and kicker,I am Optimus Prime,we are autonomus robotic orginisms from the planet cybertron."he said."But you can call us autobots for short."Ratchet said behind us and canned my eye and then we were surronded by the then introduced the rest,the black and silver one was Ironhide,the cherry Mirage,the silver one Jazz,Black and Yellow Bumblebee,elita,chromia,arcee,the blue medic jolt,and the red and yellow twins,sideswipe and sunstreaker.

-Kicker's pov 2 weeks later.

We had recently figured out that optimus and elita are our mom and dad,so things were going awesome till he came.I just hope Speed dosen't bite off his arm was gruesome.

-Speed's Pov:

I was walking to pratice when I heard the voice I hate the most yell at me."WHAT IS A CHILD DOING HERE!"Galloway yelled and grabbed my arm and started dragging me but I flipped him over my shouder and hogtied him."My friend how exieted to see you again."I said to him,venom dripping from my voice and anger clearly adioly he saw my face he paled."I-impossible your dead."he of a sudden Ironhide came up behind me and picked me up.

Well that is Chap 2 enjoy! **Bumblebee:** _Bye bye._


	3. Chapter 3 father-daughter bonding

Disclaimer-Me:*walks around only to run into hide*Hide:Say it.*points cannons at author* Me:Speedfire1324 does not own transformers only her I don't own FNAF eiter.

-Speed's pov.

"Since when did you start working here?"I asked trying to hold back a growl but failing epicly."Since I became liason Honeyblossum."Now his was just asking for it.

-Flashback 7 years ago

 _I decided to walk around for a bit when I was pressed againist the wall by Galloway."Let me go!"I screamed as he ripped my clothes,and that is when I lost it.I bit down on his right arm and ripped it clean off._

 _-Flashback end_

 _"_ Don't think I forgot what you did to me 7 years ago Gallobutt!"I yelled in his face and he backed down."Okay you two break it up."After I heard Hide speak I jump ed backward fifteen feet.I forgot he was even there!At that moment dad came and picked me up,went to a location and transformed and went to another,when we got there I was shocked,how he knew my favorite spot is beyound me."Dad?"I asked him while he transformed and he knelt and put his hand down palm up and I climbed on."Yes sweetspark?"He said and I lowered my You Dad!"Galloway's not the new liason is he?"I got a sigh in respounce."Is there a reason you don't want him to be?"I knew this would happened sooner or a deep breath I told him when I lied to get into the milatary,saved the world twice and how galloway tried to rape me and got his arm ripped off by my teeth.(To say he got angry with Galloway is an understatement.

"So you lied to get into the army because you wanted to learn how to use you powers better?"He asked."Yes."I mumbled and he heard because super hearing!I let out a squeak as Optimus lifted me up and layed down with me on his chestplates and his servo over me."It's all right sweetspark he can't hurt you anymore."He assured me and I snuggled againist him and he was supriseingly warm.I tried to hold back a yawn but my dad noticed."Tired are we."I shook my head 'no' but he grabbed me as he stood up and transformed around was an interesting experience to say the slid backward and metal moved around until he was a peterbuilt again,and that is when a flashback occured.

-Flashback

 _"Foxy what did you do?"I asked after I saw a freddy fazbear suit with eyes and teeth pokeing out of sight was enough to make a lesser experience person start to hurl,but I have seen that moment,Foxy diseaded to turn around,but something was clearly eyes were black with a white dot in the middle of each then he started walking toward/ attacted me with a mighty screech."SCREEEEEEE!"Came out of his mouth,but I was used to this by now and I jumped out of the way."Thomas stop this."I called using the name of the child who was possing him. Foxy stopped imediatly." You know my name?"The ghost said."Yes I do."I said to him and Bonnie came in mouth agape."How do you know the name of the children?""They were some of the only survivers of my village's destruction."That is when I went back to the present and everything started turning into smoke._

 _-flashback end_

"Only a flashback."I woke up to find myself in the medbay."Guys why am I in the medbay?"I said and everyone turned to started walking toward me."Good you're awake,how do you feel?"He asked as he scanned me which tickled,and it took all my strength not to all of a sudden a golden light appeared and a certain golden bear stood in its place."Hello."Golden Freddy said and I launched myself at him in a bear hug so tight that if he wasn't a ghost he would be crushed."GOLDEN FREDDY!"I shouted in pure joy when I saw him."Speed who is this?"Ratchet asked."Golden freddy this is my grandpa Ratchet,Ratchet this is a old friend of mine,Golden freddy.""It's me." he said and I face palmed.I thought we were over this.( :sorry.)"Really,are you serious?"I asked and he teleported,and that is when the weirdist thing entire right side of my body became was so painful!I started tossing and turning,and my dad came running in.

~Optimus pov.

All of a sudden I felt pain coming from my daugther's side of the bond.~DAD HELP ME!~I heard her say and I immediatly rushed to the med bay almost squishing a few soilders on my way I did not notice for I was too consearned for my daughter right I finally got there I could not believe my optics. There my daughter with half of her body turning into cybertronian but keeping the same was screeching at the top of her lungs and her lightning scar was glowing trying to calm her down but it did not work.I rushed to her side."Calm down sweetspark,calm."I told her but concern was clear in my all this was going on the other two started doing it as it finally stopped, my children were in their techno-organic modes.


	4. Chapter 4 anger issues

Disclaimer I don't own transformers

~Speed's Pov

Finally sweet what was that strange message that went from me?Huh.I guess I have to ask I knew it my eyes started to open and nearly jumped twenty feet in the air when I saw my hands or for my right what used to be.I felt something mentaly sent me comfort."Sweetspark..."Okaaaaaay whut?I turned to my right to see a very tired Optimus."Dad,what happened to me,why..?"Before I could say anymore he picked me up ."Shh it's midnight little one,go back to recharge.""But.."He leaned back into a sleeping position and out of nowhere I heard whiring and snoring.I looked to my left to see Ironhide and Bumblebee rechargeing beside my before I could coment on how cute they were,something pricked my neck and I fell back asleep.

~Morning

UGH!My head.I wonder what pricked me.I got up with a groan."Good morning sleepy head."I nearly jumped when I heard dad's voice."Oh my head."I said and my dad chuckeled.I put on my best pouty started rocking me back and forth.(well to him he just moved his servo back and forth.)Then the devil of the world decided to show his ugly face."Why are they together when I ordered that they should be apart?"Galloway said and my sanity stone cracked."What do you mean Director?"Dad questioned and the stone cracked more.(The sanity stone keeps me from going dragon mode,trust me it is not a pretty sight when I go dragon.)"They can't control their powers!""That is not true,you slagger!We can control them!"I snapped at him and my siblings woke up and gave him the look that said 'I will kill you if you take us from each other again'.

~Flashback

 _BANG!All of a sudden an explosion rocked the house and the three were taken from each other crying the whole time._

 _~Flashback end_

Three guards came in and tried to grab us but dad,uncle hide,and my big bro Bee grabbed us."YOU WILL NOT TOUCH MY SPARKLINGS!"Dad yelled at them and they bolted."This isn't over prime!"Galloway shouted as he left and I snapped.I teleported out of dad's grip and punched galloway in the nose,and face and kicked him were the sun don't siblings came over and tried to hold me back but I was too strong."THREATEN MY FAMILY AGAIN AND YOU WILL HAVE MORE THEN ONE ROBOTIC LIMB!"I yelled as he ran and I regained control over my temper and my sanity stone fixed but it still had a I looked back at dad,his face was priceless."Dad I'm sorry,my temper got control over me and..."Before I could finish dad picked me up and I squeaked."Let me guess,you have anger issues?"I nodded and a laugh came from behind me."Oh my god!"Lenny said while laughing and rolling on the floor."Let..me..guess..the stone...broke?"He said while whezzing."Yep."Before I knew it I was laughing.

~Sorry if it is a little short

Jazz:PEAce


	5. Chapter 5 trainin

Disclaimer I don't own transformers or fnaf only ocs

~Later

After litaraly 3 hours of laughing,lennox finally spoke."Well Speed has a special stone that keeps her calm and when it breaks,she goes insane."He said and I showed them the tone,it was a glowing green stone with a sun and moon on it,and when you look at it long enough you see a dragon made out of fire paceing,and the stone had a big crack on and grandpa looked at each other warily."Well I believe there is only one thing we can do than."Dad said."All three of you are to stay on base until you can control your tempers.""WHAT?!But dad."We yelled.` _Attention all autobots and soilders,report to launch bay for take off`_ Dad and bee started to leave but ironhide was left behind for backup and to train exactly 5:00 in the evening everyone was came over and picked us up and brought us to the training were two sides each seperated in mech and organic left side was for sparing and the other for human side of the sparing area was rarely used for obivious put us down and we transformed into our cybertronian forms."Alright let's begin."He said and got in to a basic fighting position and we followed but only half listened because we knew it all ready.

~Hide's pov

'well looks like they know the basics,let's do some advanced'I thought as I watched my neices and nephew do the position perfectly."All right show me what you all ready know about fighting.I will be the con."I said and I could have sworn I saw them went into a circle around eldest known neice tackeled me from behind and jumped off,my nephew then proceded to kick me repeatedly in the side and my other neice chucked me in the air and tied,then they stood in frount of me and bowed."Very good."I said and speed untied me.I then did indiviul training,which they had trouble,but beat me all the same."Good work,we have to work on indivdual but teamwork fighting,you have perfected."I said and all of a sudden the alarm went off.` _alert,alert decepticon located in north wing,designation skywarp`_ Uh oh.I have got to get my neice and nephew away.I turned around and saw my brother in laws children get caught,I tried to get them,but he was too fast and he teleported."NOOOOOOOO!"I yelled.`I have to get them back and tell prime.I only hope I'm not to all like my niece always says We are stronger together than we are alone.`

~Speed pov

Ugh,my head!Wait what?Where are we?I woke up to find myself and my siblings trapped in a .Nothing we haven't delt with before."What a strange creature."I jumped backward but was a little wobbly because I have just woken up.I was about to smack the floor before the mystery mech grabbed me."Easy little one."He said in a voice that reminded me of my father."W-who a-are you?"I stammared out when another mech came from behind."Ultra magnus what is that?Can I hold it?It's just so cute!"The mech was just too adorable and it caused me to giggle,an action that I haven't done fora long time."Aw I think she likes you Bluestreak."Magnus of a sudden I changed into techno-organic form."Woah!"They both shouted."What happened?Is she alright?Did I do something wrong?"No,No you didn' is just my techno-organic form.I used to be fully cybertronian but my creators had to change me into a techno-organic and sent me to earth to be away from the war but we were reunited,same with my siblings over earth names are Speedfire,stella and kicker,But our cybertronian designations are Speedfire,Blackfire and Creators are Optimus Prime and Elita One."I replied and pointed to each of us as I said our did the unexpected pulled me close to his chest and held me tight."You have no clue how worried I was about you."He said and nuzzuled my entire stood up and balance me in his I looked at him and couldn't stop the question."Would you and dad be realated by chance?You look extremely similar to him."I said and he started is with older males and chuckling?"Come on you do reconize your own uncle."Then it hit me."UNCLE SUPER MAG!"I basicly screamed and hugged him,which in turn woke up Black and Silver."Ugh Where.."Kicker had hardly any time to finishthat sentence because Uncle magnus picked them up and nuzzled them."Um who is this?"That is when the triplet flashback began.

Aww family reunion.I hope you enjoyed this computer was being a pain in the is removeing words of the way may Primus be with you my friends,Take it away Bee!Bee: _Bye_


	6. Chapter 6 flashback

Disclaimer I do not own transformers or fnaf only my ocs

~Triplet flashback starts

 _"Sparklings,get down here please."Mom called from the bottom of the houseing unit.3 sparklings were running around on top."Aww but carrier."The eldest of the three whined and all of a sudden the house shook and they magnus ran and caught them."Uncle magus is supermech."The youngest of the three triplets said, in the time zone were the older versions of the sparklings." Man,We were so reckless back then."Stella said and the others nodded."Do you think they can see us?"Kicker said and the elder of the triplets shook her head."No they cannot see us,for we are in the time zone."Speedfire said as the image dissapeared and shook and they were back in the present._

 _~Triplet flashback ends,Still speed pov_

"Wake up little ones."Magnus said as we woke up to find ourselves in his cab because somehow,we had managed to escape. " _So mag who is the eldest of primes sparklings with you?"_ Bluestreak's voice came through the radio.I gigled."That would be me bluestreak."I said."Speed is the oldest,stella is secound and kicker is youngest but they would be split spark triplets."Magnus said."Speedfire I have a question for you.""Yes uncle magnus?""Why did you keep your cybertronian name and not change it?""I don't honestly know...""She thought it was her nickname and got rid of her new human name."stella said smirking earning a smack from me.

~Back on base in ratchet's medbay Kicker pov

Ugh!Why?We had recently arrived at base and ratchet was being a mother hen,well at least everyone is okay !Ratchet came over and started scanning me and I started to laugh."Stop squirming little one."Ratchet grumbled but I couldn't stop so he held me down with his ."Kicker what is so funny?"My sisters asked in unison."Ratchet keeps tickling me."I replied and ratchet sighed."Not you as well!how many times do I have to remind you three and the humans on base my scans don't tickle!?"He shouted causeing me to whimper and grandpa's optics softened."Shh little one it's all right."He said and started to rock me.I heard shouting going on to my right."YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE,YOU ARE CIVILIANS!"I heard.I turned my head to see galloway shout at Speedfire.I smirked,he had no idea what he was getting into."WE ARE NOT WE ARE GENERALS!"My sister said and showed our badges,he visabley paled."Galloway please get out of my med bay or I will have to use force."I heard grandpa said it while lifting a wrench."Fine,this is not over."He said only to be knocked out by a golden wrench,my sister's in fact.

~Meeting later speed pov

Man this outfit is soo unconfortable.I stood in the meeting room shifting my weight from either foot.I have to get used to doing this again,cause I am not used to staying in one place for two long."Nervous my little spark?"I heard mom say as I was lisening to galloway complaining about civilians on base...again."Yeah I forgoten how uncomfortable this is."I said and she let out a silent laugh."Prime I say we get rid of the teens of this base."It was then I put in my two cents.I walked over."Director if I may add they have as much right to be here as any soilder."I said and he scowled."But.""But nothing galloway my daughter is right they have as much right to be here as you do."Ha!Dad knows the political two step as well sucker!I felt dad's amusement when he felt my excitment."But..Ugh!"He said as he relized he was stormed off glaring daggers at me but I got those from vincent all the time so I didn't even flinch.I heard a flash behind me and my jaw dropped.

There is a quiestion I want to ask ,Should the other siblings be found by shipwreak on the island,them coming to the island by luck or them captured by decepticons and what should their powers be!Also There names are Blizzard,flame and leave a reveiw and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7 holoforms and new arrivals

Disclaimer I don't own transformers also there might be a charator from tf prime and I only own my ocs

~Still speed pov

I turned around and saw a strange had a blue jacket with red flames and a silver tee had a red beard as well as eyes were electric blue and looked to be in his late thirties.I smelled the air and he smelled like my dad."D-dad?"I asked and he smiled."yes sweetspark it is me.""But how?"I asked as I was still confused.I reached a hand out and felt his beard but before I could jump back he grabbed my hand."These are our holoforms that we can use to speak to humans better."He explained."By the way do you have a alt mode young lady?""Yes I do."I said and walked over to the jet bay my dad following."Stand back dad."I said and transformed into my alt first alt mode was a blue f22 jet with red cockpit was a two seater with golden seating and the Control panel was red."WOah nice."I heard someone say and realiezed we were followed.I then transformed into a speed flame sc motorcycle.(My oc motorcycle not sure if real)It was a slim but had more protection then regular and it was also blue with red flames and the seat was golden and curved on the and kicker have the same exept stel. had black with stars and kicker was the frount were two head headlights that looked liked jaguar eyes if you tilt your head."Wait wait wait,your telling me that you guys can have more then one alt mode?"Epps asked.I transformed back to human form."Yes but only a select few."I said and he nodded. All of a sudden a bang was heard on two sides on the base,the left quiter then the right.I went to the left one per dad/optimus's I got their my jaw sister miko was lodged in the wall.I facepalmed."wow just wow."I said and she laughed."sorry guess things didn't go to well."She said.A dark green mech walked up behind us as well as a red bot with flames painted green one got my sister out and the flamed one held out his hand for me to climb,when I got in he visably relaxed."Hi I am slyhound and Prime made me your guardian when I found you a long time ago."He said and I remebered the encircled me and he got me out and saved me and became my guardian." _We need a guardian."_ I heard 'Guardian' by tryhardninja behind us and saw my older brother Bee comeing with sam and dad."Bee where you in my ipod again?"I asked and he rubbed the back of his head with his free hand while guiltly whiring."Thought so."I said and sly laughed confused like." **Click?"** (What?)I said in cybertronian." **Click whir click whir click."** (Nothing that concerns you.)He said of a sudden I felt a guardian and charge bond forming.I mentaly poked it and was mentaly pulled into a tight hug.~Sly?~I sent through the bond while looking at him and he nodded.I felf a ping of panic come a ping of panic come from stella's part of the twin bond."Sly can we go to stella quickly?I think she is in trouble."I said and we headed to her location him using his scanners to find we got there I younger twins were fighting over her,stealing her from each other."Yo man!She maw human get yo o'n."Skids said as he took noticed me and ran over stealing me from cursed and tryed to get me back only for the y twins to run to their new room with us in hand and put us in black jars."Now we's our o'n humans."Mudflap said as he put the holed jar over me while skids did the same to me hermana.I felt a jar tug a war going on and someone jar opened and the face of my guardian smileing at me."Thank goodness you're safe."He said as he plucked me out of the then proceded to crush me in a air crushing hug."Sly...can't...breathe."I wheezed out and he lossened his grip."sorry."He said and a bot with blue optics and wings came from behind him." is this what organics look like?They are so cute."He said as he tried to grab me but sly held me close."Can't I have a few minites with my charge?"Sly said and the mystery bot lowered his wings in or so I thought,he grabbed me from sly and ran off with me.I tried struggleing out but he had a tight but gentle grip on went into what I assumed was his quarters and set me down and kneeled to be eye level with was his mistake on his part,as soon as he put me down,I transformed into a pure white wolf and ran which he ran after but I has a few tricks up my sleve realitively speaking.I went to the one safe place,A.K.A Dad's office.I went through the vent and transformed back into a human."Speed what are you doing here Sweetspark?"I heard my dad say and the door slammed open and I ran to my dad."Sire save me."I said and the other bot lifted an optic ridge.I transformed into techno organic mode,flew up and hid behind dad's shoulder."Silverwing what are you doing to my youngling?"Father said and silverwing dropped his jaw."Wait is this one of the lost ones?"He asked and dad nodded."Yes this is the elder triplet."Daddy said."Well it is nice to meet you blackfire."He said and I facepalmed."I am Speedfire my sister is blackfire."I said and he did a 'ohh scrap I'm in trouble'face."SPEEDFIRE PAX PRIME GET YOUR AFT TO THE MED BAY NOW!"I heard ratchet and I cringened.I then tried to make a break for the vents,I said tried to because my dad snanched me up and walked to the med then left me .Then the painful sound of the comlink a normal human it is not audible but to a werewolf techno-organic like me,it is like someone screaming at the top of their lungs into a microphone next to a boombox attached to said hoo.(read in most sarcastic voice the words woo hoo.)"AHH!"I screamed and ratchet stopped and stared at then scanned me."Your sparkrate is above normal and there is a lot of stress on your head region,may I ask what is causing you stress?"He said."Please don't use the com when your'e in front of me grandsire it hurts."I said and faster then my processor could comprehend I was tucked into a nuck in his spark chamber.I then heard the whole area fell and I saw grandpa's spark flicker in pain."GRANDPA!"I shouted and a tiny spider-like con came and shocked me.I then fell into unconciousness.

Welp that was an unexpected turn of !XD


	8. Chapter 8 the return of Rageslicer

Disclaimer I don't own transformers

~3 days later

Ugh my head where am I?I thought as I got up and looked around.I was in the cons's base!"Ah I see zhe test subject haz avakened!"I heard a voice and saw the spider bot from earlier.I tried to get up but I was strapped down by velcro straps."Don't try to struggle human."he said and I felt one of his claws ripping my skin and purple blood oozed out and splatered everywhere.I let out a blood curteling scream.I felt Rage start to awaken inside me.~That b****h!~She said and I reprimanded her mentaly for swearing.~No swearing Rage you say biscuit instead.~I told her and she pouted."What do you want with me?"I demanded and the spider bot from Hell cackeled."Ah feisty arn't you,ve shall fix zhat zoon enough!"He said and made another cut."Vhat iz thiz?"He said and I knew he found my extra organ used for casting nanobots awakened and attacked him but he was too my magic defences kicked in as electricity coursed through my body and he was shocked by 10,000 volts of electricity.I saw this as my chance and my body healed all minor wounds faster than you can say uncle.I broke the straps and ran.I stopped though and saw my childhood boyfriends."Sides,Sunny!"I shouted and they turned toward me."Who's the squishy?"Sideswipe said and I transformed into autobot form and blasted the chains and door that kept them rushed toward me and emcompassed me in a hug."Speed!"They both shouted in glee and my energy plummeted and I went into human and transforming in the same hour really takes it out of you thankfuly Sunstreaker caught me."Easy sweetspark easy."He said in a calm is one of the only times he shows concern openly to anyone besides his that did not last claws scrambling across the floor could be opened his chest plates and put me inside his spark he was pulled his servo out and left me in the dark but comfortable area in his chamber.I felt him moving and then the whole area turned as he broke the wall and gravity struck as we fell from what I guessed to be at least 10,000 feet in the explains why I felt so light ,I felt my spark pulling toward sunny' how I wish we could what,the feelings from my childhood are returning.~Oh Speed~Rage said and I sighed.~WHAT!?~I said and I felt her cringe.~jeez calm down When are you gon ask?~She asked while winking and since she was in my mind and an alternate personality I had to metally slap her."Speed are you alright? you're growling."Sunny asked me and I said ground hit and the whole chamber that I could handle what bothered me was was in the I knew it rage took over.

~Rage pov

Finaly I was getten pretty f*****n bored doing nothing.~ watch your Language~Speed said and I rolled my eyes,just cause she is 3 orns(One orn=89 years at least that is what I think it is.)older dosen't make her the boss of me.~Actullay it does~She said as I grabbed the little demon and used my flaming hand to rip him around me I felt my flaming armor dissapear as I watched satan's little minion scamper I went back in the void.

~Speed pov

Ugh!She is such a potty mouth,anyway the little spider bot from hell ran away and got crushed by sunny's 's chestplates opened and he grabbed me he got me out he held me in front of his optics with sides leaning over his shoulder."Thank goodness you're safe! do you have any idea how worried we were?"He said and started nuzzuling me.A roar of engines was heard and the other autobots came and transformed in front of dad stepped foreword and motioned for sunny to give me to handed me to in his servo I was crushed againist his chestplates.

~Ride back home

I went with my dad and I knew it was time."Daddy?How do you ask someone to sparkmate with you?"I asked and he slammed his breaks."Who?"He asked and I told him." _NO_!"He said."But why?"I whined and he sighed." _Are you sure it's them_?"He asked and I sighed. _"You will know when the time was righ_ t."He said but it was all it was the terror twins."Dad it will be fine!"I said.

I thought I would do some forbidden :One line I thought you loved me.*Pouts*Me:Aw sides you know I love you*Hugs sides who squeals like a fanboy*Both:Peace


	9. Chapter 9 foxy comes and visits

Disclaimer I do not own transformers or Fnaf

~Back at base

I got out of optimus and was crushed in a hug by nightmare foxy in true form."Don't do that again."He said and everyone including all the autobots in the room jaws dropped."Speed who is this?"Epps asked and I told everyone it was my foxy plushy in true form.I didn't think that their jaws could drop that low.

~Blackfire aka stella pov

I walked away and grabbed my bonnie plushy and he transformed into his true form and I told them It was my bonnie plushy in true form and kicker did the same for mangle who is was a fox like foxy but was missing most of her suit and had an extra head and a long toungue like foxy,Bonnie had a nighmareish bunny aperance and like the others had sharp teeth and claws and was blue instead of his normal puple, his chest should be was a big gap." _ **Sup."**_ They said and Ironhide started the conversation."So speed and kicker have nightmare that are the opisite gender but you don't?"He asked and groaned."Bonnie is a boy Hide."I said and he laughed."So your name is bonnie but you are a boy?"He said and sis transformed into her autobot form and tackled ran back but to the naked eye looked like she teleported.I started feeling amusment coming from dad,kicker,myself,and Bonnie himself started cracking up." ** _Yes that is correct.I ask myself the same question everyday."_** He said and soon everyone started laughing even Dad going as far a R.O.F.L."Yo man wha's cracking."I heard behind me and I sighed."Ha she yelled at yo ugly mug."Mudflap said and skids yelled back."We're twins idiot!"He yelled.(I don't know if idiot is a bad word.)Before any one knew it they were brawling on the floor.I had to jump back.

~Speed pov

Oh my god!*wheeze*I was laughing my aft off that I failed to notice the twins brawling coming toward me till mudflap almost landed on landed with me stuck in the crook of his I could not transform into cybertronian mode.*sigh*"GET HIM UP!"I heard my daddy yell."Flap get up."I heard skids say and I saw 2 servos come down and grabbed flap's he was lifted off and I released a breath I didn't know that I was holding.I had barly enough time to gasp as I was lifted up and carried off by Grandpa Hatchet.(Grandpa:Young lady what did I tell you about calling me that!Me ;*Gulp*)Anyway he carried me to the medbay and hold me down I was laughing too much as he scanned was right his scans do is until he scanned the soon as the light touched it I screamed.I started cluching the left side of my face and could just barely hear the door slam open."Ratchet what did you do?"Dad asked in his angry voice.(Picture the wrath of 10 chuck norrises trying to kill you and are giant metal versions that are a hundred times your size that is what angry optimus looks like.*Shudder*)"I don't know,I just scanned her scar and this happened."Ratchet said as he pointed to me and I knew it was daddy picking me up because only he has those big o' hands.I felt myself being rocked as my screams became nonexistent."Shh it's all right sire has you ."Dad said in a soothing tone as he started to bounce me which made me laugh and him to then I relized something."I'm so weak."I mummered but by the way he stiffened I relized he had heard moved me to his optics."Sweetspark what made you believe you are weak?"He asked.I sighed."It's just my scar,it seems like a burden but everytime I try to heal it it always burns off the new skin and is extremly sensitive."I said sniffing."Little one you are a lot of things but weak is not one of them."Ironhide said and right and I mean right after he said that foxy in plusy form ran over and hugged me.I grabbed him and cuddled always makes me feel better that is because he is just too adorable."aww ain't that cute." I heard behind me and I turned around to see sides and sunny."Hi guys."I said and random wrenches came and the clang was heard in canada I am sure even from Washington dc.I turned back around after dad put me down on the bearth and he ran.I heard large pedfalls running .I heard someone clear their throat.I looked over at grabbed my arm with incredible gentleness."Hmm."I heard him before I knew it,I looked at me and scanned me."Just as I thought you have a cold."He said and I remebered asking dad to pull over once."I am going to have to keep you here for opservations."He said and I groaned."It's not that bad youngling."He said and turned to leave."Oh,and if you try and leave I put alarms everywhere so I will know if you try and leave."after that he turned and left

~night time I was laying down on bed when ratchet came back."Good did not try and run."He said and went to his quarters.I then jumped off the 10 foot bearth and took apart all the alarms and hid the try to keep a techie locked up using tech.

Oh!She gon get in :Suprise mother f******r!*Lunges at author only to be smacked aside*Me:Meg watch your language!There could be kids reading this!Anyway byes!


	10. Chapter 10 parkour escape

Disclaimer I do not own transformers

~outside medbay

I was tip toeing to go to my quarters when I heard ratchet looking fer meh!"where is she?Wait a secound !So that is why none of the alarms went off she took them apart!"he said and I bolted.:Prime my patient has you see her can you bring her to the medbay?:I heard ratchet say over the com.:Of course old friend,all autobots,If you see speedfire bring her to the medbay.:I heard dad say and I ran outside.

~Optimus pov

:Of course old friend,all autobots if you see speedfire bring her to the medbay.:I said over the general com and headed to parkour forest where I knew she would sure enough she she was on top of a drainage pipe.I cleared my throat and gave the autobots my location.15 mins later the place was surronded."Speed."I said and she jumped others moved in and she saw got into a bolting position."Calm down my little come with us."I said and hide reached for her and she jumped off the pipe.

~Speed pov

Got to get away.I thought as I ran."Stop."I heard uncle hide say but no matter how hard I tried to stop,my body was in fight or flight mode and was chosing flight.I climbed up a mini wall and ran into the woods.14 feet later I stopped.I can't run that well because I am unwell.I heard pedfalls and hid behind a tree.A servo reached behind me but I climbed up the tree in less than 5 secounds.I then launched myself to a tree 10 feet away from me.I landed with a oof.I then fell all the way down the tree.I saw a boy with a girl beside him motioning for me to follow parkoured till we meet back up in a clearing."At...least...we...lost..them."The mystery boy wheezed out."Yeah..but they are...not gonna give..up that easily."I wheezed then heard more pedfalls and scrambled inside a conveintly placed all laid down on the floor looking out the heard heavy footsteps.I slowed my breathing as they did as well."Where'd 'y go."I heard jazz's voice right footsteps came."Maybe in the camper?"I heard sideswipe say and I knew we were screwed."Nah they're smarter than dat."Jazz said and I felt the camper rock slightly as if they were testing it by pushing it side to side.I then heard someone transform into alt door was then being unlocked and we scrambled to under tables in the abandoned door opened with a bang,Sides's holoform moved through the then left and then transformed back into bipedal mode.I stole a peak and saw a bunch of giant ducktape covering the windows and door.I tried pushing it open but it wouldn't even bouge.I then felt the entire camper being lifted up and then it I knew we would get caught."Hey are you allright?You look a little pale."I heard a voice behind me and jumped.I wipped around to see the mystery girl from earlier."Yeah just a little under the weather the way I didn't catch your name."I said and she visably relaxed."Well that's good,my name is Mickala and that there is Sam."She said while pointing at she turned back to me she jumped back."What?"I asked and she told me my eyes were glowing electric blue.I grabbed my sheild on my back.(My weapons follow me every where,even if I put the down,they teleport to me.)I look into the shiny golden sheild and saw she was right but then they turned back brown.I put my sheild back on my back."Well that was my name is Optimus is my dad,How did you end up on base?"I jaws dropped."Wait,Optimus is your dad?"Sam girlfriend punched him.I laughed and some of my red hair went over my eyes but I put it back." yes,how did you end up on base."I asked."Well when they first arrived on earth they found me and asked me to help find the we got captured by sec. seven,no disbanded,found it and fought in mission city and I killed megabutt with it but it destroyed yeah."Sam said."Really but what is that in your hoody?"I said and he reached in his hoodie and pulled out a shard."But but I destoryed it,I saw it with my own eyes."He said in disbelif and handed it to me.I stared in disbeleif because dad told me it was destroyed."So is it really the only way you reproduce?"I snorted when she said that."No but the other way has been almost non existent because almost all the females are gone.""So the all spark became the only way."Sam said.I anyone could say another word the camper was lowered.A giant surgical knife cut through the tape after a muffled tape was quickly all hid in corners but we were allready spotted.I was hidden under the bed when ratchet's holoform entered the he wasn't being to quiet looked in cabinets that squeaked with came over to the bed,looked under and grabbed slung me over his shoulder and the screaming in the camper annoced the others were found by the other were moved out of the he put me on his desk on a matress but I ran back to the saftey of the camper and shut the door and locked it.I slid down the door.I felt banging on the door.:Prime get your aft to the medbay now and help get your daughter out of the camper!:I heard ratchet yell over the com part cybertronian has it's perks.I heard my father enter the medbay.I looked out the window to see him entering.I sent him my thoughts and a look a compassion went on his went into alt mode and his holoform apeared next to me scaring the crap out of me.(Again don't know if considered bad word but to me it isn't.)I jumped backwards and nearly fell off the got me before I did though.I then thanked him."Sweetspark why do you not want to come out of the camper?"He asked in a comforting tone."It's the needles dad,I..can't stand them...not after the incident in the arena with greenley."I said and when I mentioned Greenley I broke down and started rubbed his hand on my back and cooed to me.

I spent a lot of time on this send ideas.


	11. Chapter 11 holoforms and people

Disclaimer I don't own transformers or Fnaf

~This is what the people and holoforms look like

Optimus prime=6 foot 5,red hair and fluffy red 't to be in his early thirtes and has a lot of muscles and locks like a blue eyes and has a blue jacket with handsome.( Optimus:Wow just :DAD!stop hacking my :Sorry.)And black pants and Red,and blue shoes.

Elita one=5 foot 8 with pink hair and and a pink leather blue eyes and black an the jacket is a biker jacket for obivious resons.

Speedfire=5 foot 7 with fire red hair,has eyes that change to electric blue when she is sad,excited or change to red in anger a serious temper and on her left side of her face she has a lightning bolt scar from when she was careless that covers all her left is right left eye dosent work as well as her right but still works,It looks paler when her eyes are nightmare guardian is Nightmare Foxy and she is charge of autobot Tic Slyhound and is courting sunstreaker and Sideswipe and weapon is a golden sword with the soul of her brother and her soul switched around with predeking,Has golden wings and a cybertronian armor looks like a golden master mode looks like arcee from tfp but has wings and is blue with red flames.

Stella=Same as speed but with a thunder guardian is Nightmare bonnie also has fear guardian is Jazz and is sparkmates with weapon is a black sword and her armor is a black master cheif.

Kicker=look up transformers energon kicker but have him with red hair and brown has a scar covering his entire right weapon is a silver armor is a silver master Flamestar.X3

Rageslicer:Exactly like speedfire but has flaming armor and 's dark eyes are made of fire and her pupils are face is filled with anger,

Jazz:Look up his holoform.

Ironhide:same thing but for him

Sideswipe:Red hair with a red for his twin but has yellow hair and yellow have black jeans and white o' muscles.

Well that is it is short.


	12. Chapter 12 revenge prank

Disclaimer I don't own transformers.*Ducks random shoe*Sorry I was late forgive me.*Gets on hands and knees and begs*

~Speed pov still in camper

Dad helped me back onto the bed."So that is why you don't like needles but why are you fine with your sword?"He asked.I sighed."Can I tell you something daddy?"I asked and he said yes."My sword has the soul of my dead brother possing it."I said and he looked in shock." **Sup dad."** My sword Lightning which I called it talked using Greenley's voice."Uh?"Dad said in shock and went back out but before he left he picked me up bridal style and brought me to ratchet and I told everyone my secret.

~In med bay 3 hours later

After many hours of laying in the bed Ratchet decided I was well enough to go with a little assistance from my magic.I grabbed my stuff and had given me the camper to use since there was a mutant spider in my room,and there was no slagging way I was going in my room with it in there.I decided to take a nap when I felt paint on me,so I got up I saw it was my nemisis color,Pink ."TWINS!"I shouted when it was in my red hair and there is one thing you should know about me is that noone messes with the hair and I mean noone!I raced out of the camper and ran to find Sam.I finaly found him with two spotted me and one started to check his hair and the other did the same."I'M TAKEN YOU KNOW!"I shouted and they both stopped with sam laughing his aft older twins entered the room and when the saw me they rushed over."Who did this two you sweetspark?"Sunny asked as Sides got a hose and a massive towel that looked like it could hold 10 humans at once,where they got a towel that big is beyound me,S got the hose and sprayed me with it."I..It was...the...younger...twins."I said through the water,when he was done,Sideswipe grabbed me and put me in the towel and rubbed me in in my vision was both of them were done I was removed from the towel and was placed on sunny's lap.I saw them talking about a revenge prank through their bonds."Sooo do you want to finaly do it?"Sides asked and I brought me up to their chestplates after shooing everyone chest plates opened as did sparks left our bodies but were connected to sparks became one and I felt the bond the bond completly formed they split and went back into our bodies.I felt them relax and myself as we did not know was that dad was watching the whole time.

~Optimus pov

I felt my eldest triplet relax more than I have ever have.I sensed she was in the rec room.I walked in and was shocked at what I was elder twins were sparkbonding with her,Their sparks started to came out and felt each tendrils retracted and the sparks became a whole for a while then separated and went back to them.I walked toward them clapping my hands making them daughter buried her face in her hands when she saw me aproach.

~Speed pov

I felt whole after the sparkbonding.I heard someone aproach and clap their hands which made me jump.I turned and saw my dad coming toward us.I buried my hands in my face in must he do this?Before I knew it we were racing through the went into their quarters.I decided to change the subject quickly."So do you boys think we should do a revenge prank on the two of them?""Yes."They then got our soon found our first then painted their entire room Pink !We then ran after the twins saw next target was my was recharging on his I was the smallest,I went to the back of his helm and changed his voice to sound like alvin the chipmunk.I first crawled up to his head and rearanged his vocal that we ran away.

~3 hours later I felt through my creator/creation bond that my father wanted to see me.I walked to his office.A scary optimus is worse than death .I walked in to his strangely dark he normaly keeps it super ,Oh crap.I tried running out,but the door closed before I could get it closed,it revealed my dad.*Gulp*He turned on the lights and I covered my they were uncovered,I felt myself being carried.I looked over my father to see a giant opened the jar with his free servo and placed me then closed the jar with the lid with holes on thenproceded to grab the jar and put me on his he did that he sat down and did his work while watching me with a look that would make the devil look that said 'if you run you will be stuck in that jar for the rest of eternity.'Yeah that look.~I am very dissapointed in you Speedfire I hope you know that.~He said through the bond making me feel 's bad enough if you make them mad,but when you make them dissapointed,it is 100,000,000 times worse because you know better."So since you are being punished you will stay in that jar till I say so."He said so and went back to work.I just sat there in the massive the chipmunk prank had been fun but know he had his voice back and was super mad.I tried to see what he was reading but I could only read half of it since it was in was a demand from galloway to separate me from my siblings*Wolf snarl*.I just want to punch him so badly sometimes,But dad has this no harming humans I don' lision to .( Dad:What?Me:Nothin.*Runs to the vents)Yeah I can't control my anger sometimes and I come home with a arm.(Don't 1324:What are you doing with my laptop?Me:Nothin.*Gives author laptop*)The stuff I bring home confuses the bots to no end,One time I brought a dragon on the day Gallojerk was visiting and everyone tried comeing him down and it took me one word to calm her deserved it ,I guess even dragons can sense jerks,I think I am gonna bring a dragon next time .Anyway I am getting off he was done he reclined in the huge chair the gov. made defenders of earth has it's perks.I didn't want to bug him but I guess he knew what was going through my processor cause next thing I knew was the jar lifted up and I was in my dad's put me againist his chest and closed his optics.I just snuggled him whitch earned a smile from door creaked but I couldn't see who it was."Prime!"Ugh just when I was comfy.I felt my dad shift."Director galloway what can I do for you?"Dad asked and galloway complained that he didn't get his way but me and dad blocked it out.I then told my idea of getting galloway to quit his job and he animals were the purrrfect solution.

Welp this is !What is the mystery :Can anyone join or is it just Speed and Prime? Me:Anyone can join.*smirks* All bots and people:*uproar of cheering* Galloway:*gulps* You won't get away with :Oh zip it.*Snaps fingers changeing his mouth to a zipper and zips it and locks it with a key and eats the key*Speed:Youre so evil you know that?Me:Yeah.


	13. Chapter 13 the end of galloway's rein

disclaimer I don't own transformers only my ocs or do i? Ironhide:Say it.*shoves cannons in authors face*Speedfire:Better do as my uncle says~*smiles*Speedfire1324:Fine I don't own **transformers.*pouts*Ironhide:*removes** cannons and pats authors head*Good girl.*walks away and picks up speedfire*Me:*Sighs*My fantasy me gets everything.*Starts crying*Optimus:*walks in to see a crying author,walks over and picks me up*Shh it's alright.*Hugs me close to his chest*Me:*stops crying and looks up at optimus*Thank you OP.*Snuggles into Optimus's chest and smiles*Op:You are welcome.*smiles at author*Jazz and stella:*watch from outside and records*They are gonna be so mad when they find and Speedfire1324 dosen't own Fnaf eather.(Scott Cawthon owns Fnaf,Keep up the good work Scott!) Search google from apperances.

~After telling everyone the prank(Phase one)

Okay so here is phase one of the plan, aftyter getting everyone onboard including the pres. and general morshower,(YES!)I had the hard part,aka sneaking off base.(Easier said than done,Reason :Red alert)Even do' he was in on it,he is still paranoid to da MAX!So I took the one route without cameras,you guessed it,the sewers.*Shudder*Anyway after I got away from ratchet,(I had a fake checkup so galloway wouldn't get suspious.)I headed to the sewers.I found the main hatch at dusktime.(I had to wait to avoid suspition,He thought I was .)The first part of the sewers were relitively clean.(Well as clean as sewers can 1324:STOP INTERUPTING!)There were two paths,one path lead to under the medbay,the other to the forest.I went the forest route.I went to the back of the wall."Well here goes nothing."I whispered as to not be discovered by galloway because for some unexplainable reason,the sewers echo loud enough to be heard in the hangers.I then waited for a the patrol bots to pass using my they were gone,I became visible and I jumped to the other side.I landed with a oof,but quickly covered my mouth." _What was that?"_ I heard galloway's muffled voice." _It was me director,I was coming back from patrol and fell in the sewers."_ I heard epps talking to him.I then wipped my head clear of sweat and continued on my way.I started my treak up the ladder.I breathed a fresh breath of clean forest air.(Sewer air is soo nasty.)I found the nearest tree and whistled the hunger games all the animals of the forest came to me.(And I mean all.)" **Animals of the forest!I beg for your help in a mission to remove an evil from this island!"** I said in my wilderness voice." **How can we be of assistance?"** The leader of the wolf tribe said to me." **I require your help in getting galloway to quit."** I told nodded." **What do you need us to do Princess?"** The leaders of the animal tribes asked.I then told them my plan and they agreed whole heartedly.(Ohh suspence~Speedfire1324:Shh.*Ducktapes speedfire's mouth*Speedfire:MMMMM!)I thenaded the way back,I ran into the devil himself, he could see me,I jumped behind a looked around and when he found nothing he shrugged his shoulders."I spent too much time with those peices of scrap metal,I'm getting parnoid."He said and walked Theodore,if only you knew how true your words he was gone,I ran to myself and my sparkmates room to find Sunny waiting for me and sides already asleep on the berth."How did it go sweetspark?"he asked as he picked me up."They are in."I said with a mischevious smile."Hehe he's gonna get what's coming to him."He said with a mischevious smile of his then went to his berth and laid down with me on his that he covered us both with his golden blanket.(My head was poking out but his top part of his chest,neck and head were poking 5 blankets on top of you with a heater underneath,that is how it felt.)~Wha?~I heard sides over the bond.~Nothing sides go back to sleep.~I said through the bond and we all went to before I went to sleep,nightmare foxy(in plushy form,IF you don't know what he looks like,search nighmare foxy on google and foxy plushy.)came and put himself under my arm.

~Nightmare room.(If u want to know what it looks like,search Fnaf 4 room.)

 _I woke up in my dream."Huh guess it's that time of year again."I said as I stretched.I let out a huge yawn as I did.I got off the bed with NO PILLOWS!That is what I hate about the Nightmare ..." **Well well well,look who's back."** I heard behind me.I turned around to see Nightmare Fredbear."Fredbear?What are you doing here?It's night one,you are supposed to come on night five!"I said and he laughed his creepy laugh." **Not this nights are going to be a whole lot harder,so be !"He** said and teleported away in a blinding light.I covered my eyes."Ow."I said and I prepared myself for the what N. Fredbear said was true,I was not goin in unprepared.I went into my closet and the back the back wall was the cybertronian word for Prime.I put it there just in case something like this happened.I rested my forehead on the wall and my cybertron name went in front of prime.( **Speedfire prime was what it was in english.)** As soon as that name appeared the wall opened up and my artillary was all there.I grabbed my shotgun and confetii.(Fun fact you can only use confetti as shotgun ammo in the nightmare realm.)I also got my paint bombs just in I was fully armed I started to barricade the doors and I five minites Nightmare bonnie appeared at my he looked it hit me,it was the night before halloween.I mentaly facepalmed." **Hello."** He said with his eyeless eye chambers chest glew as his cheery espretion increased.I fell back in suprise.I sighed and said."Hi are you tonight?"He ripped down the barricades and helped me to my though I am the tallest female on the base,(Speedfire:I grew a few inches.)Bonnie towered over me." **Good how are you?"He** asked as he pulled me into a hug."G-good.B-b-bonnie I m-might b-be part r-robot but I s-still n-need t-to b-breathe."I wheezed out and he lossened his grip but still kept me in a hug.I felt bonnie move his head since his chin was on top of my pulled me in a little bit." **Stay back from her!"** I heard him say." **Who are you to give orders bunny?"** I heard a voice who I did not reconize.I tried to see but bonnie made it so I could not see.I felt him move back word when I heard a demented **SCREEEEEE!N**. Bonnie picked me up bridal style and ran to the closed the closet door and we were left in almost complete darkness,the only light being my headlights." **Turn the lights off."** Bonnie whispered and I did just as the door almost burst in on itself.I couldn't just leave who ever was fighting on our side die so I got up and headed to the door takeing out my paintbombs.I left my armory open just in bonnie looked at it in shock,I just smirked.I burst open the door with my right shock when I saw the scene was emence. was in a fight with what looked like Nightmare explains the voice." **Leave Nightmarrione you have no bussiness hurting my nightmare charge."He shouted.** (I made nightmare charges is the same consept as a charge but in nightmares.)Nightmarrione smacked Foxy across the room knocking him out skittered to the door slaming into it."FOXY!"I shouted running to his side.I dropped to my knees and started shaking him."Come on buddy wake up."I begged him while shaking his shoulders."Please."I said with tears came down." **What a worthless being he was."The nightmareish puppet said with a face spliting smile.** That is when I snapped,my sanity stone shattered and horror movie thunder(Which exsists BTW)boomed eyes went on fire and I started to go rageslicer._

 _~Outside the dream Sunstreaker pov._

I woke up at 2 am and heard roaring,ugh, not this again.I looked over to see my sparkmate turn into her alternate personality,but something was different this the bond I felt feelings of protectiveness,fear,worry and anger over the bond and her eyes were on brink of tears.I wanted to comfort her but if I accidentaly woke her up,she would be lost.*Sigh*"I wish I could help you starspark but I cant."I said quietly to her.I laid back down and went back into recharge.

~Back in the dream Rageslicer pov but changes to speedfire pov later

 _I had awoken,MUHAHAHA!Anyway time to get down to business.I took out my sthe and advanced on the creature and smiled,my sharp canine like teeth glistening in the moon light."Well well well,if it isn't the b****h(Speedfire:RAGESLICER WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CUSSING!For all the little ones she ment to say biscuit.*Glares at Rage*Rage:Fine I'll try to control it.*rolls eyes*)who hurt my friend foxy."I said and the puppet looked in fear at me,what can I say I'm just that good.I brought my weapon in front of me and looked at it.I then looked back and forth at the scthe and the puppet before creepily smiling at the gulped." **W-what d-do y-you w-want f-f-from m-m-me?"** It stammered and I smirked."Nothin much,I will let you go this time but hed my warning,hurt my friends again and I will end you,understand?"I said/asked while narrowing my flaming eyes,it nodded and ran while I went back to speedfire.~Speed pov:Finaly let me tell you what happened after the battle.I got up and let my flaming armor dissapear,after it went away,I went to bring foxy to the closet where all my tools I got inside,bonnie reconized what was going on and leaned foxy on the wall.I went to my tool cabinet and grabbed my wrench,welder and etc tools and mask and walked to looked bad,but I had done this before so I had experence.I removed his outer caseing so I could work on his endoskeleton.I reattached the wires that had come loose when I heard a groan.I looked up and smiled."Welcome back to the land of the living buddy."I said as I put his fixed outer covering soon as everything was back in order,I was pulled into a rib crushing(to humans at least.)bear hug." **Thank goodness you and bonnie are safe."** He said while he had his face buried in my red hair nuzzleing me.I tried escapeing his grip,but even with cybertronian strength,it is impossibe so I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled." **AWWW!That is so cute!"** Bonnie said ruining the mood."Bonnie."I said." **What?"** He aske getting up,while foxy let me go knowing what I was about to do."You have five seconds."I said and he bolted."5...4...3...2...1..ready or not here I come!"I shouted and ran after him.I didnt get very far when the six am bell rang."Dang it."I said as I woke up._

 _~Morning(6 AM)Speed pov_

I woke up the next morning when I realized the surface I was on was really warm.I smiled as I remembered where I was,sunny's chest plates.I slipped off but his servo grabbed me and put me back on top while he mumbled.I then heard chuckling coming from the door.I looked over to see my big bro Bee."Good morning bee."I said quietly as to not wake the twins."m...orning s..sis."He said with his still broken voice."Still acting up on you?"I said and he nodded."Dad w..wants t..to s..ee u..s."He said and I told him I would be there in a few and he left,guess it's time to wake the twins.I struggled againist sunny and he woke up."Speed its 6 in the morning what is it."Sunny asked groggily."My father wants to see me and you have your servo on me."I said and he lifted his servo,I thanked him and backfliped off the table and landed on my feet.I then left the room and headed to dad's office.I opened the door to see Bumblebee and my father waiting for me."You sure took your time."A voice from behind me said.I looked behind me to see galloway."what do you want racist?"I said and he growled."You were missing and bumblebee stepped on my car this morning,you wouldn't be hiding anything would you."He said trying to stare me down but I stood tall."No I was just in the forest doing my job correctly and politely unlike some people."I said and kept a straight face the whole time!He stopped and turned and glared at me.I didn't even flinch."This isn't over.I will find out what is going on and there is nothing you can do to stop me."he threatened and stomped soon as he was out of sight and hearing range,the tension in the room subsided soo fast,it was like a wave in a hurricane."Well that was close."Dad said."any way it is time to tell you the good news."We turned around and tried to guess what it raised his right servo to silence us."We have a new recruit arriving soon and I believe you will remember him,my daugther,for he used to sparkling sit you."He said and I knew exactly who it was."PROWL"S COMING!"I shouted in joy while dad and bee chuckled.(What is with men and chuckles?)Before we knew it,the time had come for the prank.

~Prank time

The bots had gotten the racist out on the tarmac.I took my place for the 'emergancy meeting'.The pres was behind me.I was in my wildeness outfit,the green matching the green hair I had magicly changed my hair to and my crown in all its glory on top."Galloway it has come to attention that you have been insobordinate is that correct?"He asked and galloway froze."Its not what you think mr. President,i've been framed!"He lied and myself and the president knew it."Speedfire if you please."He said to me and I put the prank in action."NOW!"I shouted and buckets of green,orange and yellow paint splattered on him.I whisled the moking jay whistle I had learned from watching hunger games with sam and michala,and the animal tribes of the forest stormed in and charged him."AHHHHHHHHHHH!"He screamed and ran."You're fired galloway."the pres. yelled at him as Theodore ran onto the I took a bannana and throw it at smacked him in the head and he fell soon as he fell down,the animals went back to their homes and a light green glow covered the forest strenghining it."Nice throw."I heard behind me as my hair turned back to red and my crown dissapeared as well as my formal wilderness attire that was over my milatary outfit.(The pres. was already leaveing.)I looked behind me and saw my guardian slyhound behind me."I try."I said with a smile which he returned as he knelt behind me and held out a servo in frount of me.I got on and he lifted me up and nuzzled me."Sly!"I said as I pushed him back while pulled back as the new arrival alarm sounded.'all personal to loading dock.'It said and myself and sly went to the loading dock.(I already had breakfast today so I was prepared.)So we got on.

 **Speedfire1324:Hope you enjoyed,I am trying to make my chapters you have any suggetions let me us out bee. Bumblebee:Bye! *Closes eyes and looks kawii and squeaks* All females and femmes:AWWWW!*Hugs Bee* Optimus:Jazz,stella,I have been meaning to ask but did you video tape me and the author earlier?*Uses the 'tell the truth or you are in a lot of trouble' tone and and Jazz:Yes.*Looks away in shame***


	14. Chapter 14 prowl arrives

**Author:*sneaks around using mission impossible theme.*Ironhide:*walks in as author jumps behind a desk,sighs,walks over and grabs author*Me:*screams and tries to get out of hides grip*AHHH!Let me go!*struggles*Hide:No,not until you do the disclaimer.*Holds struggling author*Me:Fine.*Sighs*I do not own transformers,only my ocs,and I am going to call silverwing,silverbolt from now on because that is his real name,which I found out,now can you put me down please?*looks at hide with puppy eyes*Hide:Yes.*puts author down and goes to medbay*Me:Hope you enjoy!(Bold when the charaters are awake is cybertronian,*=actions)**

~Crash site Prowl pov 3 hours later

Logic circuits sensors at 99%.Prepare to at 89%.Energon at 100%.Restart complete.I opened my optics with a groan.I hope this is the right I awoke,I saw fire around and heard a blaring sound,that sounded like sirens.I saw a half organic,half cybertronian slidding down the crater and coming toward looked...familiar somehow."Prowl are you awake?"Wait I reconize that voice."Speedfire?"I answered her question and she nodded and wrapped her arms around my servo.2 organics came down and I grabbed her,sat up and growled while backing was the only one who made me act like this."Easy prowl"She said and anwsered a question in the organics native nodded and backed away.I looked up the language she was speaking and downloaded it." designation is prowl,second in command to optimus prime,what are your designations?"I asked and found out,their names were Robert epps and Will lennox and they were working with optimus.I didn't believe them at first,but then Prime came over the top of the hill and motioned for them to go.I then put speed down and got up to greet him."Prime,I am glad to have found you."I said as he shook my hand."I am glad you have come,we have much to catch up on."He said.I nodded and watched as the eldest of the new primes besides Insectfire(author:*whispers*Aka Miko.)went to talk with the organics.

~Speedfire pov

When I saw prowl in the crater,I just about shouted in joy.I jumped down and went over to him." **Prowl are you awake?** "I asked.I watched with anticipation as he onlined and I sighed with blue optics looked at me in confusion." **Speedfire?** "He asked and I nodded,HE REMEMBERED ME!YES!As I nodded,lenny and epps came I knew what was going on,Prowl grabbed me and scooted to the back of the crater." **Easy prowl."I said."They are friends not enenimes."** He looked at me for a secound and growled at them."Speed I thought you said he was passive,why is he growling?"Lennox asked.I sighed."He thinks you are a threat at the moment."I explained and I knew Prowl was looking up what I was saying.A minute later Prowl asked in english what Lenny and epps names."I am Major William Lennox of Nest,but you can call me Will."Will said."*cough*Or Lenny.*Cough*"I said and Lenny gave me the death glare.I completely ignored him."And I am Sargent Robert Epps of nest,working with Optimus you can call me Epps."Epps said."And you know me,student under Spy Mirage and daugther of Optimus prime,designation Speedfire Prime."I said and Prowl gave a disbelieveing stare until Dad came over the my father was talking with him I went to talk with the new liason Clarrette !I bet if she meet Galloway,it would be a match made in it's that time property damage occurs on a mission,she blames ...sometimes I want to strangle her.I mean what did we ever do to if that wasn't bad enough,she was assigned on this mission as her first assignment."Ah,pleasure to see you again General."She said and I felt an aura of hatred coming off.(For those who don't know,every living being has an aura depending on their mood,and they feel completely different from each example:hatred feels like getting punched in the stomach with a metal fist,happiness feels like the weight of the world lifts off of your shoulders and spreads making others happy,sadness feels like the world's happyness is gone,guilt feels like you are a bad person,and insanity...weeeelllll...fells like well..insanity,there is no way to describe :*just realized story is rated t for teen,facepalms*Me:O.O ok then.)

~author pov

I think real life is stealing my brain,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!Help me!

~speed pov(after author melt down)

Ok then,back to the story."As it is to you director mearing."I said hiding the venom in my voice,it must've worked because she expected nothing,but before anyone could say anymore,a pod crashed across the feild.I ran over using my superspeed and when I saw what was in the crater,my jaw dropped.

~Kicker pov

I can't believe that another pod landed just as me and stella got to the crash,we got there late because stella and myself had to get breakfast and grandpa refused to let us go unless we got food and ,why does Speed get all the fun.I saw my big sister run over to the secound crater and I followed as well as looked in the crater and all of our jaws in the crater was none other,then he wasn't detected coming down to earth,how did he get here?Speed climbed down,just as our father caught up to reached down and picked up Speed who protested then put her down."Back up,you three,it could be a trap."He said and we backed up as he went then knelt down beside Mirage and looked him he saw it was clear he motioned for us to come went down with speed leading the way,she walked up to him abet shyly.I couldn't blame her,after all it was the first time she saw our old teacher optics lit up and he looked at speed in her techno-organic form with reconition in his grabbed her and held her close,closing his optics and did the same to me and stella." **Thank Primus,you three are allright."** He said as he snuggled us close to himself.I heard someone clear their throat and looked up at dad." **It is an honor to have you back Mirage."** He said." **But I do have one question for you,how did you come to earth unditected?"** He asked and Mirage sat up with us still in his put us down as he got into a standing position." **I am glad to be back as well prime,if I may,can I continue my teaching to my students?** He asked." **Let the younglings decide."** Father said." **YES!** "We all shouted and he then dimmed his optics to look at the internet to find the language of english.I watched as he absorbed all the KNOOWLEDGE and cleared his throat."*cough cough*Is this how you speak english or am I misstaken?"He said in a itallion accent and I smiled."Yes it is Mirage."I said and he smiled down at sister looked at my with a boy,I know where this is going.*sigh*My other sister,stella shared an identintical look."Mirage I didn't know you were itallion.(I don't know how to spell it. :( )I grabbed his leg in a hug.

~Stella pov

Speed looked at me with a smirk and I knew exactly what she ment.I sent her an anwsering knows that kicker is an extreme fan of everything itallion looked at us with a look of horror.I sent him teasing feelings as they just sent me annoyed feelings.~stop.~He said annoyedly through the bond.~Kicker you know you like it when we tease you.~Speed said and mirage asked us a question and we shouted YES!

~Speed pov(on the way back to base.)

I was soooooooooooo happy!Mirage was a bit nervous around the humans on the boat as he was afraid he would squish was someone would walk by him,he would lift his leg and stumble a almost fell a few I gigled he shot me a look."General."I heard behind me and saw I knew who it was,I whipped around and got into a fighting position.I may not have looked like it,but I was I saw who it was I lowered my guard."Director."I greeted."I have a few questions for you."She said and led me to her temporary about it said evil,at least in my was a desk in the middle of the room with paperwork,a computer and two chairs on oppisite the walls were taxadermy animals which made me shudder.A single light was over the desk,making the rest of the room room itself was a dark grey and held a sinister look to it.A room was attached to it,which I assume is her quarters.I mentaly gulped,but swallowed it motioned me over to the desk.I took the chair across from it was comfortable.I was ready to bolt at any time,my time stuck as a test subject in a lab was coming back to me,I sat down and she looked at me."Are you comfortable?"she asked.I nodded storeing my fear away."Good,now I have an important question for you."She said."And what is that question?"I asked."What do you think of the autobots?"she asked and I was could she ask such a thing."I believe that they are the best possible allies we could find."I said and she that is not the anwser she wanted."Even with the damage they cause?"She asked and I had to hold back a growl."I believe you are mistaken Mearing,for the autobots do their best to keep colatteral damage to a minimum."I said and she smacked a fist on the table."This is OUR planet,they have no right being here!"She shouted and I stood up growling."THEY HAVE LOST THEIR PLANET,AND HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO GO!HOW DARE YOU BLAME THEM,THIS IS THEIR PLANET AS WELL NOW!GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL AND STOP BEING RACIST!WHAT YOU JUST SAID MADE YOU LOOSE YOUR HUMANITY!AND IF YOU SAY THEY CAN'T BE HERE ONE MORE TIME,I WILL MAKE YOU LIFE A LIVING NIGHTMARE!UNDERSTOOD?"I yelled and she sunk in her shakily mumered something."What was that?"I said calming down but my shoulders were still tense."I said yes ma'am."She said with a defeated look.I calmed down when I saw the fear in her eyes.I stood back up from my leaning position and my eyes softened."*clears throat*I am sorry if I frightened you clarrete,but I do not take kindly to threatening my true when I have been abused most of my life living as a full 's keep this between us shall we?"I nodded.I dismissed myself and walked I got out to the deck,I saw one guy stumbling around.I used my magic scanning and found out the guy was blind.I ran over and grabbed him before he could muttered a thanks and told him to face me after intoducing eyes were grey.I backed up 4 large steps(human steps)and pointed my golden glowing hand at his eyes." _MODEERF FO THGIS."_ I said and his eyes glowed golden and changed to blue,he rubbed his eyes and looked at saw me and then ran toward me and hugged me."Thank you,thank you,thank you!"He said happily."Your the way,I never caught your name."I said."Names fig ma'am."He said and I smiled."Mucho gusto sinorita."He said."Mucho gusto."I said and he looked at me in shock."Tu hablas espaniol?"He said."Si sinor."I started to laugh."I thought I was the only apparently there are others."He said with a laugh which I returned."Are you serious?"I heard behind me and saw lennox clutching his hair looking at us."I thought fig was bad,but now you?The world is ending!"He rambled and walked away as myself and fig laughed."Oh we are going to have so much fun with I've gotta get going,see ya fig!Adios!"I said as I left."Adios!"he returned as he left.I was going to my quarters when I was grabbed from behind and turned around."Hi Speed,nice to see you again."Miles said as my eyes lit up to the electric blue they get when I get happy,sad or angry."Miles?Is it really you?"I asked as it has been so long since I had last seen nodded.I grabbed him in a bear hug."It really is you.I missed you so much!How is the rest of the parkour gang doing?How are you doing?How did you get here?Where are the others?I missed you miles."I said as he waved his arms in a 'slow down' motion."First off I am doing fine,the parkour gang is doing fine and are at new york and I got barry to join the autobots,hence why I am I missed you have you been?"He said/asked."I've been good.A few months ago,I found out the big guy,Optimus is my dad,wait,who's barry?"I asked looked at me in shock."Big red and Blue is your dad?"He asked and I nodded."And the pink motorcycle is my bee is my Big bro,you didn't anwser my question, who's barry?"I asked."Oh him,his real name is Barricade."He said and my jaw dropped."You mean Fluffy is on this ship,right here,right now?"I asked."Fluffy?"He asked with a laugh."Yeah,I meet him on the feild once and called him Fluffy and the name just stuck."I either of us could say another word,my pure white flame came out and bit me."YOOWCH!"I exclaimed and fell down and looked at the flame only for my jaw to instead of the white flame was a pure white seeker sparkling with red stripes,her eyes were a baby blue and she chirped at me.I felt emotions I didn't reconize till five secounds later,I realized I was a carrier."Come here little cutie."I cooed and she complied and went into my lap.I felt the deck shake a little and looked up to see my mom and dad(Bee went on the carrier plane.)looming over me with widened optics."Is that...?""yes dad,apperantly I am a creater now."I said and cooed at the sparkling in my lap."And no I did not interface with the twins dad."I said and he visably sparkling grabbed onto my neck and held on while chirping scaredly.I looked up and saw an angry looking Mearing heading my way.(Miles had allready left at this point.)I stood up holding to sparkling protectively to myself."What is that?"She demanded." _My_ sparkling."I said possisivly and growled when she reached for her.I held my little one close to me _."_ Did you just growl at me?"She asked looking one takes a femme's sparkling,no then little one then tugged at my collor." **Carrier."** She said and I smiled,her grandparents cooed at her in cybertronian."You are gonna be a little trouble maker when you grow up,I can feel it in my spark."I told her and she was then,I realized how fast she was growing,one minite,she was a "two year old" the next she was 5 then she started to grow normaly dad and mom looked at her in shock and then at me.I just shrugged and explained how she came to be."That's basicly how it went down."I said when I was done explaining."What are you going to name her?"Dad asked."I think WhiteFlame would do."I said and they agreed.I then said goodbye and headed to ratchet's medbay.

~Ratchet's medbay.

I opened the door just as sunstreaker cursed.I immediatly covered my little one's audio recepters but it was too late." **Slag!"** She said and there is an exeption to the rule only if you are 19 you can say these words."SUNSTREAKER,WATCH YOU MOUTH AROUND YOUR SPARKLING!"I shouted causeing ratchet to fall over.(And he never falls over.X:( )"What do you mean sparkling?'Grandpa asked with confusion in his looked in frount of me and his optics widened as well as sunny's when he saw got off the berth and kneeled so he could see her better."Is it?"He asked and I nodded.~Sparked or adopted?~He asked through the bond.~Adopted and to think the she used to be the living fire,I carried everywhere.~I said with a mental gigle."Is the little one a femme or a mech?'Ratchet asked."Femme."I responded."How is this possible?Did you two interface?"He asked us pulling out a wrench from nowhere."No,I adopted her when she bonded with mysparkwhensheappearedoutofthinair."I rushed the last part but he understood."I see,so she appeared out of you decided a name for the little one?"He asked as he scanned her."I was think WhiteFlame if sunny and sides agree."I said and Sunstreaker before any more words could be said,Sideswipe burst through the door."SIDESWIPE,WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BREAKING MY DOOR?!"Grandpa yelled as a wrench was thrown but dodged."I heard I am a sire now is it true?"He asked as he bounced up and down on his peds in excitement."Calm down sides,you will scare her."Sunny said and sides bent down to see her."Awww!She is soooo cute!"He said as he picked her up and cradled her to his chest.I could feel the bond strenghing between of a sudden though,she started crying.I then took her from sides and gave her,her guzzled it down and visable relaxed."Oh boy,just when I thought I saw everything."Grandpa said as he got back to work.

 **Well here is the next chapter hope you us out :Goodbye,so long. Speedfire:The song he used is Goodbye**


	15. Chapter 15 Chap of cuteness

**Disclaimer I don't own Transformers,Ironhide:Slag right you don't,like you could handle my cannons!*Shows off cannons*Me:PFFt!You and your well as I can't draw worth a crap.**

~On the main base

"LET ME GO,I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO WHO IS IN CHARGE HERE!"I heard mearing say and I walked over there,sparkling in tow."What is going on here?"I asked the two guards that has mearing."She has been fired for lieing in her reports and refuses to leave."Guard 1 was 6 ft. 6 with a burly brown beard and had standard mil clothes on with a texan accent and I knew he was from texas instantly."I see,what exactly was in the reports?"I asked the red head guard next to was a little bit shorter with a red beard and red hair."She said the autobots attacked her with eggs."He said in a norwegian accent." carry on."I said and left."Wait!You're not going to help me?"Mearing yelled.I turned around and looked her straight in the eyes."Not after you lied about my family to harm them,oh and if I see you anywhere on base or lying to the public about us,I will hunt you ?"I said and she nodded,"Good."I said and walked away with my little we got very far,I felt a tug on my pants.I looked down to see whiteflame figiting,Oh boy,not was sky hunger." **Hey little one,do you want to learn something cool?"** I asked her in cybertronian." **Yeah,what is it carrier?"** She asked." **I am gonna teach you how to fly!"** I said and her optics lit up in happiness.I transformed into techno organic form and my wings came out in all their glory.I looked down to see my little one boucing up and down.I laughed a little."Carrier,is this how you speak english?"She asked and I nodded happy she learned so quick."Yes little one,now for the fire up your thrusters."I said as I showed her how and she copyed me."Good job little let a bit more out and hover for a bit."I hoverd and to my suprise,she took off and course she didn't know how to land,so she crashed into me and I caught her."Good job sweetie."I said."Now we need to learn to land."I said and she I know how mom feels.I heard pedfalls and looked to see Silverbolt looking in shock at me and whiteflame."I..is that a s-seeker s-s-sparkling?"He asked and I nodded.I landed on my peds as he came over."WhiteFlame,this is silverbolt,please be polite and say hello."I said while putting my newly aged youngling down."Hi Swilverbolt."She said and he chuckled."Hi little one."He said and then turned to me."I take it you were teaching her how to fly?"He asked."Yep.I was just about to teach her how to land."I explained."Ah,I I be of assistance?"He asked."Can you make sure Skids and Mudflap don't come in here?"I asked and he nodded."Sure,I'll get right on it pet."He said as he left."I AM NOT A PET!"I shouted and he bolted leaving me growling.I calmed myself and took a deep breath."Alright little one,let me show you how to land."I said and she sat down and powered down her thrusters,her big blue optics filled with anticipation.I fired up my thrusters and shot into the air.I then for fun went around her in a circle." you have to activated your stabilizers like this."I said as I showed her how.I then went down to the floor slower then I shot up keeping myself completly straight up and down and kept my thruster going till I was flat on my peds.I then walked over to her as my thrusters powered down."Ok little one,It's your turn now."I said and she jumped up excitedly and fired up her thrusters then proceded to do everything I told and showed her to she didn't get the 't get me wrong,she tried but didn't quit get she ended up slamming into me and knocking me over.I landed with a pouted as she got back up."Aw man!"She said and I laughed."You'll get it sooner or later."I said as I chuckled.(Gosh dangit!It's contagious.)I stood back up bringing whiteflame up with me.I then put her down and to my suprise she shot up,but this time she landed she was on her peds,she ran over and tackeled me."Carrier,carrier,I did it!"She said at light speed."You did ,you did little one."I I knew it,a random,out of nowhere cannibal grabbed me by the neck and held me in frount of him."Thou wimpled bat fowling maggot-pie!"He yelled at me."How do you know shakespeare?"I asked and he shrugged still holding my neck."Little one go to your fathers."I said."But..""no buts little !"I said and she did.I then thrashed out of his I was out I roundhoused him,kicked him where the sun dosen't shine and thrusted him againist the wall killing him.I then walked over toward him,took out my knife and cut off his ear.(Author:I got the Idea from Far cry Primal,Its a great game by Ubisoft and a few other companies,and takes place in 10,000 B.C.E)I have to get rid of that habit,maybe one of the bots can ,I was getting up when I heard a metallic gasp.I looked to the left and saw my uncle hide.I waved.

~Ironhide pov

I can't believe neice just cut of a dead guy's ear,she waved to me with her free hand.:Prime.:I said through the comm.:Yeah?:He resounded sounding bored.:Did Speed tell you she cuts off dead peoples ears?:I said as speedfire put her new ear in her storage dimenson backpack.:What!:Prime said through the comm as my neice approached me.:Yeah she does.:I said as I picked her up.:Are you in the rec. room?:He asked.:Yes.:I said as I sat down on the couch holding her.:On my way,Prime out.:He said.:Got it,Ironhide out.:I said as I turned my attention to my neice ,She was looking at the ear she brought back out in disgust,why would she take it if she didn't want it.I cleared my throat and she looked at me."Speedfire Pax Prime."I started and she cringed at the dreaded full name."Why did you take that person's ear?"I asked sternly and she sighed."I..I don't know.I don't want to do it, but I can't get rid of the habit."She said in shame ,so its an old odd habit but still."So why did you take ears in the first place?"I asked as Optimus entered the room."Vengence for my fellow comrades who were killed by the cannibals,the ears silence the screams that echo in my head."She kid,I held her to my chest and rubbed her back.I had no idea,she was suffering from past came over and knelt down to be eye level with her as she started crying."Hush little are safe now,it was not your fault."he said in a comforting sniffled but kept I knew it Prime was rubbing her back as well,carefully of course because of the whip marks we found when she was asleep.

~flashback

 _I walked in to my niece's room to see her tossing and turning only for her to roll on her side facing the wall.I held in a chuckle,I walked over.I touched her back only for her to start whimpering in pain.I removed my digit to allow her to slip into a deeper recharge while calling Optimus to get over here.I moved the back part of her shirt,only to nearly fall down,on her back were deep whip markings,above them was the word 'unwanted'.Grr...when I find the son of a glitch who hurt her,he won't live to see another day,slag the 'no harming humans' rule.I heard a yawn behind me and looked to see Optimus come in."What is..."He paused in shock when he saw her optics went white with rage when he saw his youngling hurt."What happened?"He asked with his servos and denta clenched when he saw his youngling was hurt."I don't when I find whoever did this they won't live to see another day."I quietly yelled as not to wake her."For once I agree,but you do remeber the no harming humans rule."He said but I could see he wanted to ignore it."Grandpa?"I heard and looked over to see that whiteflame had woken up."It's nothing sweetspark,go back to sleep."Prime said but she wal..well wobbled over to her carrier and gasped."Mommy's hurt!"She shouted causing Speed to jolt awake."Little one what is wrong?"She asked as the little youngling poked her back,she tensed but didn't flinch keeping up the tough fasc'ade she always has."Mommy's hurt."She said as coolant ran down her faceplates."Aw,little one.I'm fine,nothings wrong."she said as she snuggle the little one._

 _~Flashback end_

I snapped out of the flashback when I heard a bot running toward out it was Ratchet."WhiteFlame told me what happened." little one can't keep a secret,but I am glad she told she can get her back grabbed her and bolted to the medbay.

~Ratchet pov

WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL ME?I raced to the medbay,grandcreation in hand when SilverFire and BlackFire teleported to my shoulders."He found out huh?"Stella asked and I got a ping from one of them.:Ratch,stella and kicker have marks as well.:As soon as she said that,I grabbed the two and they glared at the eldest just smirked.I made it to the medbay and set them down on their stomachs and ran to find the approprate supplies.I found some antiboitic medication and wraps.I walked backed to find them on their backs,Grr...when will they learn.I called to my assistant first aid who they had to meet came in and the younglings looked at him in interest."First aid,these are my grandcreations,Silverfire who has taken the human name kicker,and is also the youngest of the triplets."I pointed to him and he waved shyly."The next oldest of the triplets Blackfire who has chosen the name Stella and the oldest Speedfire who kept her name."I pointed to the two,stella hid behind Speed who waved enthusiativly.

~Speed pov

:Ratch,Stella and kicker have whip marks as well.:I said as they gave me they 'how could you?' glare.I just I had to go through it,so did !Ratchet carried to three of us to his medbay and placed us on different berths.(Soft of course,we are still half human.)Good thing too,my two twins looked liked they wanted to strangle ran out to his office and we rolled onto our backs,OH!The releif.I can't stand to sleep or lay on my stomach,my back starts to hurt really I sighed in releif,Ratchet came back and gave us disapproving looks.~What?Why did he give us those looks?~I said to my sis and bro through the just shrugged."First aid come here,I need your assistance!"Grandpa yelled and in came a red and white mech with a irregular shaped viser and face then proceded to introduce jumped from her berth to mine and waved shyly behind quietly said hi.I waved very excitedly,a huge mouth splitting grin on my waved then turned to Grandpa."What do you need Ratchet?"He asked as a bang was heard on the door,startling everone,Grandpa walked over and opened the door as our sparkmates came in falling down.I facepalmed.(of course they would try to break down the door.)Flamestar(I forgot her name!)ran over to kicker,jazz to stella and the lambo twins to me."We heard what happened and came straight away."Sunny said as he grabbed me and held me to his cleared their four clangs sounded out."OW!"Our sparkmates yelled out and glared at my grandsire."Get out so I can help them!"He yelled and they gave us a kiss then ran called down and looked at First aid."Take kicker to the other room in the medbay and start on wraping his back,I'll handle the girls."He said."No you will not."I heard a female voice after First aid left with kicker."You will do stella,I will handle Speedfire."She said and we looked over and Ratchet,stella,mine,and kicker(Who escaped First aid)jaws dropped,for there stood a green femme with her servos on her hips,and a wrench hanging on one of them,Ratchet stepped toward her."Moonracer is it really you?"He asked and she smiled."Yes,my mech,it is me."She said and Ratchet picked her up and swung her and kissed her."Grandma!"Me,Kicker,and stella yelled and barreled into her in our cybertronian pulled away from Ratchet and hugged us all.(Sqeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!YES!Grandma's back!YAY!)She then let go and First Aid came to retrieve and stella went into human mode and laid on the eyes turned from electric blue to came over and I removed my top and Grandpa gasped when they saw our backs."Who did this?"Grandma said in anger.I could hear grandpa growling.I felt grandma lift me up and start cleaning the wounds.I tensed mostly,still trying remain tough but every once in a while,I would whimper,stella whimpered 30% more then me,when she was done with cleaning,she grabbed the wraps and wrapped them around me in her holoform was a 5 foot 8 woman with electric blue eyes and her green hair went a little bit down from her shoulders,she also wore a dark green biker jacket(cause she is a MOTORCYCLE!)I winced a few times while she was wrapping me up."Okay it easy and don't sleep on your back."She said and I groaned when she said not to sleep on my back."Grandma?What if I feel pain if I don't sleep on my back?"I asked and she looked at me confused."Come to me or Ratchet immediatly.*kisses forehead gently*Okay get ready and remember don't sleep on your back."She said and Grandpa said the same to stella and we put our shirts back came back and we left leaving our grandparents to get I could have sworn I heard banging and groaning from inside after we left.*shudders*I don't even want to know what they were came to the main hanger and our father and uncle picked us up instantly,switching us between their servos and exspressing their worry as they passed us around,when they were done,my uncle left with stella and kicker and dad carried me to his set me on his desk and sat down,looking down at me,with his helm propped up on his servo."So,Ironhide told me you collect ears."He said matter o factly.I fiddled with my fingers and refused to make eye-optic noticed this and lifted my chin with his massive digit."Yes,I do.I...it helps with the screams that echo in my screams of lost comrades and innocents I have failed to protect.I put them in a room on base,that I have claimed as off limits."I looked thoughtful for a secound before he grabbed me and held me to his chest as I started to started rubbing circles on my back as I sighed."Shh little one,no one blames you for was nothing you could they are in a better place now."He said as he held me close to his spark.I sniffeled a little when I heard the screams start again but they got drowned out when a wave of comfort surged through me like a tsunami.I looked up to see my dad looking at me with love.I then thought of something."Hey dad?"I asked and he hummed."Yes sweet spark?"He asked."Can I pull rank on ratchet so I can sleep on my back?"I asked and he shook his helm."Gosh dangit."I said and he then turned serious."why would you need to do that?"He asked."*sigh*Cause it hurts when I don't sleep on it."I eyes dimmed,a clear sign that he was comming then went to my quarters and set me down on my bed.(on my back.)He then made a shh sign with his digits and gently kissed my forehead."Good night little star."He said."Night,daddy."I said and mom came into the room."Good night little one."She said as she tickled me.I laughed and she pulled away."Night mommy."I said and they smiled as I closed my eyes.I heard them leave and felt the light turn off.I slowly went into unconsiousness.

~Morning

You know that phase of consiousness when you are asleep but can tell what is going on around that is what happened to me.I felt like I was rocking back and forth and side to side at the same mind supplied I was being something felt...off.I tried to open my eyes,but they wouldn't I knew it,I was thrusted toward a wall and smacked into it.I then heard a cage door scrap,I know what's going on.*sigh*I opened my eyes and found myself in a bird cage.I yawned quietly as to not alarm the people who took me.I jumped when I heard pedfalls."Ah,glad to see you're awake."A voice said.I turned around and saw blue optics."W-who are you?"I asked cautiously as he was generating a crap ton of evil aura energy."Optimus never told you who I am did he?I told him us primes are gods not guardians to pethitic fleshlings."I growled when he said does he think he is,Primus?Pfft,not even close."The only pathetic one here is you if you believe those words."I growled out and he scowled and punched the cage causing it to swing.I just laughed."You think I'm scared?I've been abused for 15 years,I can handle it."I said in a threating a secound he looked scared."Listen and listen carefully scrapheap.A strong cybertronian stands up for themselves,a stronger cybertronian stand up for others.*growl*You think you some kind of god?Well news flash your fact I think primus is frowning at you right you now and you know what happens then."I said and he backed to my confusion he smirked."Oh,I going to enjoy breaking you."He then looked to the door as starscream came in."Have fun with her Starscream,she's a tough one to break."The cybertronian said and I realized something."Wait I didn't catch the name."I said."Sentinal Prime."He said and left as screamer came over looking at me in disgust."This is the daughter of Optimus?Ha!You don't look so tough.I bet breaking you will be easy."He said and I rolled me eyes."I wouldn't count on that dorito."I said as I slammed his servo againist the cage."Don't call me that!"He screetched."Dorito,dorito,dorito of doom"I said in a sing song fell over steam coming out of his helm.I smiled and relaxed againist the cage taking my eyepatch off and hugging my foxy plushy.I relaxed until I heard Dorito getting up."grrr..this won't end well for you."He said and he soon as he left a purple mech with his entire face covered with a viser came in.(Author:I am gonna use Tfp soundwave for this except he will talk and will have the g1 casseticons just cause)On his shoulders was a blue minicon and a red minicon,both had ruby red came over and grabbed the cage and walked out the door."Query:reason for upset screamer."The big mech said in a monotone voice."I called him a dorito."I said causing the two minicons to laugh."Command:cassiticons silence."He said as he entered a room."Okay,I have three questions for who are you?Secound who are they?And where are you taking me?"I asked."Designations:I am soundwave and the blue one is rumble and the red one is to location:I have been assigned to watch you so I am taking you to my quarters."He said as he set me down and a cat mech jumped up and showed pity for me.~Not another one.~I jumped when I heard that I jumped and so did he.~You can hear my thoughts?~He asked.I mentally face palmed myself,she was a girl not a boy.~Yeah,sorry if I thought you were a boy.I don't have as much sanity as before,so yeah.~I said rubbing my head,she laughed and pushed her way into the cage and snuggled me.I hissed when soundwave tried to take her out."Command:ravage watch over :soundwave buzy ,Rumble,Frenzy:acompany ravge."He said while setting rumble and frenzy then left and went to do something on the computer while the 4 of us were in the cage.I jumped when I felt something tapping my shoulder and nearly punched rumble but stopped myself just in time."Sorry*looks down embarrassed*I get a little violent when startled."I said and ravage pulled me back down into a laying position and nuzzled herself under my arm.I lifted my arm a little and she laid down on me.I sighed contently."Aw that is so cute!"Rumble said his brother least I thought they were flipped them off cat style."Who knew ravage the big mechly cat would let himself fall for a human."Frenzy laughed.I grabbed my wrench and held it up backed up servos out."Whoa whoa calm down."they both said."*growls*first off she is a femme and we are just friends,second off,mind your own slagging business."I snarled and they backed off,ravage smiling gratefully,well...as much as a cat can.~serves them 're always making fun of me.~I laughed when she said that and least I have one friend in this pit hole.*sighs contently.I suddenly got an idea."oh boys."I said in a micheavious voice and they looked at me."Yes?"They asked."What do you say we get soundwave to stop being a stick in the mud?"I asked and they smiled."PIT YEAH!"They said and wavey looked at us and we tried our best to look just shrugged and went back to work."whats the plan?"Rumble asked."First we have to distract laserbeak."Frenzy said."Laserbeak?""Yeah you see the bird on the bosses shoulder,that's him."I bird looked over and looked at us suspiciously.~they better not be planning anything,boss will not be happy.~I heard.~Why not?~I asked and zhe bird jumped.~You can talk and understand me?~He asked and flew over.~Yeah she can understand me too.~Ravage said.~Hey laser can you distract wavey for a animal cassettes laughed and the other two just shrugged."Command:Laserbeak return."Soundwave came and tried to get wavey to a blink of an eye rumble and frenzy picked me up and ran out of the ran away and brought with him a can of pink paint and a crap ton of moved over to the rafters and being the parkour master I am I took the and went over soundwave.I brought along a long peice of rope and tied it with the tightest knot I know.(You pick up a few things when you live alone in the woods for 7 years.)I then tied my right foot up and grabbed the paint and rainbow glitter.*snickers*I launched myself down and covered the big purple mech with the paint and submerged him with said nothing but I saw an angry face appear on his viser.I couldn't hold in my laughter and his head shot upwards so fast I wondered how it didn't fall snacthed me from the rope and put me back in the cage."Recomendation:Apoligize,Possible consequence if refusal:punishment."He said and I appoligize though behind my back,my fingers were crossed.

 **Sike,I bet I got everyone with the way I haz a u rather go to school for 20 years or eat hair soup?(12 packs!)Leave a reveiw for your !**


	16. Chapter 16 in captivity

**Disclaimer,I don't own transformers or fnaf,Soundwave :Command:humans enjoy.:)Me:wavey...**

 **~ _Day 4 first dairy entry_**

 _Hai!This is my first entry.I can't write much cause wavey is strict ,if one of the bots get this,send help!I haven't been getting the correct amount of energon and I fear this will be my final week.I don't fear death anymore cause I went through it once but I don't want to go through it agin,looks like I am needed by soundwave is the end of my first out/_

 **~Day 5(The moon,finaly found out where I am.)**

 _No wonder I am getting so sick,we are not on earth,and the drones are as dumb as dirt.I told them what was wrong but they didn't understand me,I have to go throw up._

 **~Day 6(Frag.)**

 _I think soundwave finaly_ _noticed my detieriateing codin_ tion. _Well I am feelin quesy,If you need me I will be puking my guts !_

~Outside of j _ou_ rnal

I threw up for the hundreth time today in my makeshift toilet and slid down my cage looking misirable.I heard a tapping sound on my cage but didn't bother looking up.I then heard the door opening up and felt myself being pulled out in a tenticale.*shudders*I then saw soundwave looking at me."Query:cause of illness?"He asked."*sigh*It is because I haven't been near trees or a forest lately and if this keeps up,I will die."I said and he started for a secound before putting me in the then went away,found a bunch of trees and put me in a cage that was full of trees and animals.I immediatly started to feel better."Thank you soundwave."I said and went to sleep,animals surronding me.

~Rumble pov

The techno organic fell asleep and I went to join her but a wolf growled at me.I put my servos up and backed away.

~Speed pov Morning of escape

I woke up super early cause I knew the cons scudule.I was all better from my illness and I teleported the animals and trees back.I then walked to the door and opened it silently.I then flew to the ground using my magic wings as to not make any I was on the ground I put my magic bag down and pulled out a gas mask and cybertronian knock out grenades.I put the gas mask on and threw the grenades EVERYWHERE!It wasn't long before everyone was asleep.I turned on my phase shifter and went through the wall and speed flew to the island after picking up my bag,course before i left,I shocked myself with a thousand volts of electricity and shorted out any tracking devices they may have put on me,once I got there,I was picked up by the ebony hands of my uncle.I took off the gas mask and was twirled around and carried to the med bay.I heard crying inside there and felt motherly concern.I knew those stopped when hide entered the room.I was tackeled by a white seeker sparkling,I knew was my youngling.I held her close. **"** **It's** **okay** **sweetspark,carrier is here."** I said soothingly and she hugged me before groaning in pain,Ratchet grabbed her and started gathering then waited as she grew to 15 feet tall and put the parts on her.I went into mother mode ans changed into my 17 foot cybertronian mode.I walked and started rubbing her servos."This is extrodinary."I heard behind me."What is?"I said concerned for my creation."She grew in 3 years in cybertronian years,but now it she is growing normaly."My jaw jaw closed when I heard crying though and looked around.I saw a purple grounder sparkling coming toward baby blue optics looking looked up and got up and ran toward him."It's okay little bro cheer up!I think its time you met mommy!Hey did you get smaller?"She said then looked at herself.I smiled and walked toward the looked at me in shock."Whiteflame"I began."He didn't get smaller,you got bigger."I said then kneeled to face the little boy."Hello little one,what is your name?"I asked in a kind tone."O-orion."He said then looked at me shyly.I smiled."Are you my m-mommy?"He asked figiting."If you want me to be."I said and he smiled and jumped up and hugged my neck as best as he could."Carrier!"He squealed and the two older mechs in the room chuckled."What's going on?"I heard my daddy's voice through the door way and set orion on the berth and ran into my fathers arms."Sweetling is it really you?"aHe asked and I put his helm on top of mine bending down a little as he was 28 feet and I was only 17 feet tall."Sweetspark,I missed you."He said and tighted his grip as if afraid I would disapear if he let go."What's?*gasp*"I heard and I felt my mom behind me,making me 'a speedfire sandwich.'I felt coolant leaking down my how i missed them."Grandpa,Grandma?"I heard little orion say and felt him grab...well try to grab all of our legs.I picked him up and put him and whiteflame into the pile

~15 minites later

Okay,now this is just five minites after I had been swallowed into the family hug,ever single bot on base came and joined in and stella and kicker pulled me aside after words being mother hens as then sides and sunny lifted me in the air and locked me in their room and pulled me into a hug and insisted endlessly that I sleep with them from now then put me on the berth and laid on both sides with me in the middle,arms around me.I transformed to human mode but they grabbed me and used their servos as a blanket and fell into recharge.A lot can happen in 15 they are still !Which brings us to where I am now.I backed up trying to get free but they just added more pressure on me to make sure I didn't escape."*sigh*Thats it."I said and teleported away and flew to the door only to be grabbed by a grumpy sides."Did you really think you could escape so easily?"He asked as he held me in a fist.I was carried back to the berth,sunny was sitting up and he laid back down,then they put one of their arms around each other and cupped their hands around me making a cage.I decided to sleep for a all It was only 3:15 in the mourning.

~late Morning

I felt around and woke up to see a different room.I tried to move but found I couldn't.I looked down and saw my dad's hand.I smiled and saw he was dozing off."Daddy wake up.I need to go see orion."I said and he woke up and I felt tiny arms around me.(Author:i have changed my mind on Whiteflame,she is now seven and is 4 foot 10)I looked behind me and saw orion and whiteflame hugging me.I smiled.I then realized dat I was on a table in my dad's fist.I smiled.I heard groaning and looked up to see Dad waking up and his optics coming online."Hello little one,did you enjoy your rest?"He asked and I woke up behind me and squealed when he saw me awake."Carrier!"He said excitedly who woke up his big sister who did the excact same chuckled and so did I.I burrowed my head in my hands when i realized I had chuckeled."Dang it dad,now you've got me chuckling."I said and dad ,laugh it up while you can.*murmers*traiter.*reg talk*I looked at him and sent him annoyance through the creater/creation bond and stuck my tounge/glossa at just laughed harder.~dad why?~I said to him through the bond while cooing at my younglings.~You remind me of when I was young,I always hated chuckling too.~he said and my younglings looked at each other in shock.I saw orion tugging on my shirt."Mommy?"He asked."What is it my little one?"I asked."Yes tell us what is troubling you."dad said and orion looked down then looked up wide optics he asked,"why do I hear my big sister in my helm?"Dad and myself looked at each other in amusement.I looked back at orion."That would be a bond,she is not in your head but she is talking to you through thoughts."I said and then whiteflame tryed to talk to him again and a proud look came over her faceplates."You did it little bro!"She said and picked him up and swung him around laughing laughed to...but in a more subtle was a shy sparkling after all.~oh sweet spark,how are you little orion?~I asked and he looked up at I got in respounce was a scene with orion and a purple femme holding him,of course it was through his eyes." **Oh you are gonna be a little trouble maker when you get older,i can tell."** She said as a blue and black mech came in." **How is the little spark doing Purplestar?"** The mech said and cooed at orion.I think he was his sire." **He is doing good Aquashadow."** He of a sudden alarms went off and I heard aquashadow curse,but he was soon hit by purplestar." **No cussing around the sparkling!Now go I will get orion out."she said and left.** The scene changed to a decepticon cell.I saw a mech with a red viser hovering over orion and Purplestar bleeding out.I heard orion crying as well." **Hush now little brat and your carrier won't be hurt."** He said in a robotic stopped crying and fell the mech had a mouth,It would be in a then picked up orion and handed him to a steve held him awkwardly as if it was his first time holding a looked back at the faceless mechand orion turned and watched as The mystery mech killed his he walked toward orion and kneeled so that he was facing him.I could imagine my little boy was sobing at the moment." **Never trust a con."** He snickered and all of a sudden,Aquashadow and a battalion of autobots bursted in.A younger looking bluestreak took orion in his arms." **Shush little one,you're safe now."** He everthing went back to my mind.

~Speed pov

I shook my head and looked at orion."Woah."I said and dad looked down as I pulled orion close,whiteflame joining in and dad pulling us all closer."I had no idea little 't worry,I won't let it happen again."I said and Orion snuggled into me more.I looked at dad again and he looked only I knew the danger that was coming to my family...

 **Hope u enjoy!I spent alot of time on this :Have a good one Lads and :Baiz!X3**


	17. Chapter 17 Multiple personality madness

**Disclaimer:I don't own transformers,there I said it,happy now prowl?*growls*Prowl:Very.*victourous monotone smirk*Me:*throws wrench* ~means bond or thoughts**

 **~after biggest nap ever Kicker pov**

I woke up satisfyingly after the meeting was over and heard snickers behind me and brought out my manly silver mirror.(Don't judge or I will hunt you **_DOWN_**!)I looked in it and scowled when I saw makeup and dropped it in fear when the image changed to my alternate personality, snickers stopped and the two behind me came up to me and massaged my shoulders,it was then I realised who they were when I felt their emotions over the and Stell or as dad calls them,Speedfire and Blackfire."Hey you alright?"I heard my eldest twin ask concerned."He's back."I said and they knew exactly who was the worst part was their alternates could be back as sifted."Rageslicer is back too."She said."So is Nightmare Moon."Stell all looked down and jumped when we heard ped falls.I looked up to see Dad keeling concerned."Is everything allright my little ones?"He asked and I looked back looked up and started telling dad what was going on.

~Speed pov Optimus's arival

This is bad,if our alternate personas are back,someone could get hurt and that would be bad ,especaly since all of them are hotheads.~you can't hold us back forever.~I heard rageslicer said.I jumped when I heard ped falls.I looked up to see our dad looking at us in concern."Are you allright my little ones?"He asked."no,our alternate personas are back."I said gravely."Alternate personas..Is there a trigger that causes them to take control?"He asked and I told him as both kick and stell twiched.I even twiched once as rageslicer threatened to come out."Hmm.I suppose that would make sense.I guess we should inform the others so incidents shouldn't happen because of this."He said and commed everyone and not even 5 secounds later,Ironhide came literaly rolling into the room in bipedal then jumped up,ran over and knelt to be at our eye level.(During the conversation we moved to the floor cause kicker fell down the stairs causeing all of us to laugh.)"I heard what hap...What?"He asked when he saw our jaws were hanging down.(except Optimus who put his mouth plate across his mouth to cover his smile and tried to stiffle his chuckles.)I put my arms out palm up and shook my head and mouthed what."Wha*laughs*was thaaaaat?!"I asked while laughing,he just smirked."I just thought I would cheer you guys up cause you three looked way too depressed."He said and Rageslicer and Predaking laughed inside my head.(Btw,The dragon who my soul switched around with is Predaking,if you don't know who that is,watch season 3 of Tfp.)I jumped up and hugged my uncle's smiled and picked me up and pressed me againist his cheek in the world's biggest hug.I wrapped my arms around his head as best as I before I knew it,Hide carried me to the medbay.

~Medbay 0900 hours(9:00 am)

I waited patiently as Ratchet and Moonracer worked on kicker and stella and first aid worked with me,he was showing me pictures while I laid down on the couch and he asked me questions as held up a picture that had a blob on it."What does this look like to you?"He looked like a hellicopter to me."A hellicopter to me."I told him and he put it down and sat down himself."How long has rageslicer been with you?"He asked with his helm on his clenched servos.I looked at the celing and sighed."Well before I was with those cons,I was 'adopted' by Galloway and his was alright a first but then they started beating it was punching then raping then whipping if I didn't do what I was told."I aid looked shocked but nodded all the same."eventualy it got so bad,I started to lash out and my eyes lit on fire.I also lost control of my body as well,my consiousness stayed in the she took control."I said."It got so bad,I ran away a few times,the last one I managed to not get caught and the only way to stop her is to: watch youtube,listen to music or read fanfiction.I met up with stella and kicker and they went through the exact same thing.*nervous laugh*then we lied about our age to get into the milatary where we found peace and I was kidnapped into the arena after galloway almost raped me and supposedly died and was raised by wolves for 7 years and she was gone for that period of those decepticons found us and she came back."I said slightly twictching." I speak to Rageslicer?"He asked.I nodded and let Rage take control.

~Rage Pov

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"I yelled angry as jumped backwards clearly suprised at my outburst and then resumed his took a shaky breath."So you are Rageslicer huh?"He asked.I rolled my flaming eyes."Yeah whats it to ya?"I snapped"ioy I ask why are you so angry?"he asked and I sighed."Because I am literaly all of Speedfire's anger in a physical representation."I said bored relaxed again and I put my arms behind head and tried to calm down and failed I knew it I fell into the void of our mind.

~Speed Pov

I opened my eyes and


	18. Chapter 18

**disclaimer: Me:*runs away from hatchet dodging wrenches*I'm sorry!Ratchet: *throws wrench*THEN SAY IT!Me:okay,okay,I don't own transformers or anything else in this story!Ratchet:*puts away wrenches and walks away. ***

Speed pov:

I woke up and looked at first aid and his mouth was hanging open."That bad,huh?"I said while looking down and twiddiling my lifted my chin and nodded."Is she always this bad."yeah."I anwsered and got up.I leapt off the table and walked out the door.I walked over to my room when I heard a scratching behind me.I smiled thinking it was the little dragon Torch I met when I went to the Httyd universe.(for those who don't know,I am a Au :I will make a story about speedfire's adventures in Httyd)Anyway,I turned the corner only to get the shock of my me was torch,but she was an adult.(torch is a girl here,so frag off)"Torch?"She looked down and smiled.I grabbed hold of his snout as she lifted me to my feet.I let go and she started nuzzling me.I laughed and hugged I was extremely confused,It has only been 4 years since I have seen her and when I went back a few weeks ago I didn't see her.(It has been one year since I have met the autobots and showed them the dimension.)All of a sudden she dropped down wanting me to get on her back.I did and she went into the hanger.I heard a gasp and looked to my right to see Miko looking up at was on terry( images/uploads/dragons/changewind_gallery_ )"Hi sis!"She shouted up to me.I looked down and waved down at rode to the hanger and Torch and Terry dropped us off but still followed behind us.I heard torch start to growl and looked to the left to see Barricade."Hello prime."He said to me and I nodded to walked off and Miko grabbed my shoulder."Who was that?"She asked.I turned to look at her.I took a deep breath."Do you remember when I told you about that one con named Fluffy in the feilds?"I asked."Yeah."She said tilting her head."That was him."I said while started laughing with stopped when we heard pedfalls looked up to see dad looking torch in the of a sudden,torch started licking dad."Ha,it's good to see you too torch."He said and pet torch on the head.~Aww how cute!~Rage said


End file.
